Fairy Tail Poetry Book
by AngelOfAshesAndTears
Summary: All poems are original, but not always the same format. Poems will always be centered around the dragonslayers and other Fairy Tail ships. I might add some crack ships in for fun though.I will accept requests for poems, just the fairy tail ship though ;). Most of the poems are my OTP, NaLu. Also, this fanfic's cover image is a free wallpaper I found online. I didn't create it.
1. Draconian Instincts(free verse rhymes)

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. Only the great Hiro Mashima does. (A tear slides out of my eye)

**Draconion Instincts**

Dragons are kind.

Dragons are sweet.

Dragons look for something good to eat.

Dragons have fancies.

Dragons have golden hoards.

Is this just because they simply are bored?

Dragons live for only one,

And only one is their chance.

For a dragon, only one can truly be romanced.

However, dragons are blind.

Dragons are deaf.

Their mate can only be sought through their breath.

The air they breathe.

The scent they inhale.

Their noses can tell if they are male or female.

Whatever gender their mate is to be,

Their mate is their true love's key.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review and check out my profile. This poem is supposed to be a precursor to a dragon's mate story. If anyone likes the idea, I will try to finalize the plot. Also if you like poems like these, I can do requests.(I think?) This is my first published fanfic and I'm prepared to hear feedback and criticism. Also if anyone has requests for fairy tail one shots, I will try to make one. (Not guaranteed though) Also the poems will slowly become more specific.

With spirit through flames.(my way of saying goodbye)


	2. Limerick and a quatrain

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I would have the_great_hiro_mashima as my fanfiction username. Unfortunately, I do not have either. If it wasn't clear and you really wanted to rub it in, I don't own Fairy Tail. (runs away to not show readers horrendous sobbing)

**Coming Home**

As Zeref wandered the earth,

He tried to prove his worth.

Upon meeting Mavis,

He found an oasis.

Of love, pride and mirth.

* * *

**A Maiden's Sorrow**

She who was constantly sad

and was in love with poor ice lad.

That poor ice lad had another in his heart.

Their relationship was over before it could start.

A/N: This chapter was short because I chose short poems. Please review if anyone liked the Zervis limerick. Also, the first person who can guess who the maiden and the ice lad are can request a poem including its format and Fairy Tail ship.

With spirit through flames.


	3. Celestial Princesses and Fire Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

**Celestial Princesses and Fire Dragons**

Keys glinting in the golden sun

Scales shimmering orange-red

The princess and her dragon are never done

as they continue their fun antics in bed.

* * *

Awakening to a tightly bound embrace,

the princess attempts to escape

while the dragon enjoys the thrill of the chase

looking upon the silliness agape

* * *

Once the princess is captured

the dragon proceeds to give a long kiss

Leaving her face in an expression of intense rapture

and affectionate thoughtful bliss

* * *

They enjoy their fun everyday

From dawn to dusk and night to day

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I think it could use improvement. Criticism is welcomed. Also, whoever can guess what kind of poem it is can get a free poem request.

With spirit, through flames


	4. The Firefighter and the Mechanic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This poem is dedicated to Polarissruler, my first reviewer.(Hope I spelled it right?)

* * *

**The Firefighter and the Mechanic**

She fought against flames everyday

Yet she could never escape the sparks

He built within her heart and soul

Trying to keep his feelings at bay,

He wanted to escape the marks

Of the past and live with control

* * *

He wanted to express his love to the sky

His love to his girl who never felt shy

She wished to burst with tears

And drown her sorrows in bottled beers

As with one apathetic men in her heart,

Deeper relations were doomed from the start.

* * *

A/N: I bet no one can guess who the poem is about. Whoever guesses right can request a poem format and a ship. As always, criticism is welcomed.

With spirit through flames.


	5. A Collection of Haikus (FT edition)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

**A Collection of Haikus**

* * *

Sad look on her face

Wind blowing through long blue hair

Her heartbroken soul.

* * *

Fiery embrace

Envelopes her fragile heart

without abandon

* * *

Her words are magic

to those that she loves dearly

venom to rivals

* * *

Electricity

Courses through her veins as they

Share all their secrets

* * *

Poison in his blood

Love possesses his dark heart

Trapping her within

* * *

He will never know

How he has broken her heart

With his cold mien

* * *

Intoxication

flows freely across her tongue

Neverendingly

* * *

Playing with fire

Will get your heart and soul burned

And destroy your mind

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. I don't really have anything else to say.

With spirits, through flames.


	6. Diamantes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu

Fiery, Passionate

Punching, Hugging, Guarding

Enthusiasm, Fire, Ice, Stoicism

Stripping, Compromising, Dissimulating

Cool, Composed

Gray

* * *

Zeref

Dark, Misunderstood

Attacking, Destroying, Killing

Contradiction, Emperor, Master, Tactician

Protecting, Loving, Accepting

Bright, Playful

Mavis

* * *

Gajeel

Tall, Pierced

Fighting, Singing, Hoarding

Dragons, Metals, Books, Allies

Reading, Talking, Befriending

Short, Strong

Levy

* * *

A/N: I got really lazy and the poems ended up being pretty short. Hope you like it though! *fingers crossed* Anyways, I hope everyone is staying safe and continues to stay safe from COVID-19. If we all remain distant, we can beat this disease. As always, please read and review.

With spirit, through flames.


	7. A Haiku and a Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sayonara

Natsu was very sad

and filled with utter anguish

to leave her behind

* * *

A/N: So, just a warning, this is going to be quite a long author's note. So, if you don't want to read all of it, skip to the part in bold. I've been very happy writing this fanfic as it was my first one, but sadly, I just started this on a whim. I planned to originally make each chapter have different kinds of poems, but eventually I just kinda ran out of ideas. I was going to originally end it on the following haiku, but I decided to modify it to match the overarching theme of Fairy Tail ships.

I am very sad

and filled with utter anguish

to leave it behind

**So, to answer anyone's questions, Yes, this fanfic is completed and will not be revisited. However, I will soon be uploading another poetry book based on alphabetical themes and it will be a bit longer and have a different format. For anyone who might want to look out for it, it will be called Fairy Tail Poetry(A-Z Collection). Thank you to all of the reviewers and to others who decided to read this collection of poems.**

**Also, I hope all readers remain and continue to remain safe from COVID-19. Only by staying away, we can truly unite. **

**With spirits, through flames.**


End file.
